


The One Where Marsh Breastfeeds

by 2queer4here



Category: High School USA!
Genre: Breastfeeding, High School, M/M, Male Breastfeeding, omg does no one remember this gem of a show???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: He had already committed to letting it happen for High School USA and for Mr. Structor who really couldn't go on being the schools nurse and teach every class, but it still felt weird.
Kudos: 1





	The One Where Marsh Breastfeeds

**Author's Note:**

> So I remember reading fics for this show and now they're just... Gone? Does anyone remember this show because I loved it when it came out and recently rediscovered it on Hulu. Either way this is based on season 1 episode 7 where Marsh has to breastfeed a bunch of classmates so they can do well on a test.

"I don't know Blackstein, this could really blur the line between a friend helping a dumb friend study for a test and something sexual that could affect our underdeveloped brains in any sort of way."

Marsh settled into his desk chair still holding his breath uncomfortably at the odd feeling of Blackstein suckling hard on his nipple. He had already committed to letting it happen for High School USA and for Mr. Structor who really couldn't go on being the schools nurse and teach every class, but it still felt weird. The combination of Blackstein's warm mouth against the chill of Marsh's room with the cute smacking noises he was making kept Marsh's breath stuttering as he read from his history textbook.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brad burst into the room angry with a fist already aimed towards Blackstein's face.

"Whoa!" Blackstein exclaimed.

"Hi Brad. I'm helping Blackstein study by breastfeeding him since his mother didn't."


End file.
